Talk:Medi-Pet Kit/@comment-2235455-20161021041141/@comment-2.233.126.16-20170607103120
1.6k hours played here. Since Kubrows came out, i've used a Kubrow. My trusty "Zenzero" is a Raksa Kubrow, with installed reactor and 7 formas (every single slot has a polarity). I still need to max out some mods (like Link Armor and Bite). Raksa is a strange breed of Kubrow. I've not seen anyone except for me playing a Raksa Kubrow at high levels. And by high levels i mean i take Zenzero with me on 60+ mins survival missions, Sorties and Raids. Also, i often (almost always) play solo. The main problem i see is that Kubrows are too dependant on your warframe stats. Try to use a build without Vitality. Kubrow will start to die at lv40 enemies (Exceptions do exist, trust me). Good thing is, i can revive him easily. Also with Maul+Bite, at lv40 he does a considerable amount of damage and draws a lot of aggro away from me (which is a really good thing if i'm running a build without survivability, you know). Just yesterday i did a random 40min Survival against infested, base level 35-45. Enemies were level 70+ by the time i extracted. I was running a NovaP with a strange build, but i had no Vitality on (300 maxHP). Zenzero had ~700HP. And with me using an occasional melee strike (Lifesteal is love), he had no problems surviving up to ~30 minutes. But when you do run survivability mods? Or you are playing with a tanky frame? I can safely say that Zenzero is pretty much immune to damage. I always have him at my side, drawing aggro from me, replenishing my shields and CC'ing enemies. Yesterday, played a Sortie2 defence mission, with Shatter Shield Mesa, running both Vitality and Redirection. And no melee for the extra health. That means i couldn't heal Zenzero via Pack Leader. And still, after 10 defence waves against Lv75+ enemies, he wasn't downed a single time. And Mesa is not exactly a tank frame. He did not really do damage. Not at all. Lv75+ Grineers have too much armor and Kubrows all deal Slash damage. But damn, when you have 95% damage reduction, the 300 Shield restore with an 7s CD is pretty busted. Bring up an Inaros, or a Nidus. Sure, Zenzero's shields are horrible. And RIP shield regen. But a Kubrow with 8k HP and ~600 armor? Lv100 enemies barely scratch him. And he can continue giving me that sweet AoE fear, draw attention from me and/or the defence objective (or whatever target i need to keep alive). Zenzero has more HP and Armor than me. I'm positive he did not die once when i was using Inaros. Now now... DNA decay. DNA decay is 10% each day (5% upgraded) and a DNA stabilizer restores 40%. 6 DNA stabilizers cost 75k. 75k divided by 6 is 12.5k. To maintain peak efficiency, you need to use a stabilizer every 4 (8 upgraded) days. The cost to maintain your Kubrow to peak efficiency is then 12.5k divided by 4 which equals 3125 (1562.5 upgraded) credits. A Kubrow costs around 3k (1.5k) daily to be mainained at peak efficiency. That's like one single mission. By comparison, a single Raid rewards up to 250k. Sorties reward 100k. And all of those can be played several times. Most veteran players (myself included) count their credits using millions, or even dozens of millions. 3k credits every day is next to nothing. And no, do not say that -40% max health is "too much". Because it's actually 20%, not 40%. A Kubrow with 0% stability has 100% MaxHP. A Kubrow with 100% Stability has 200% MaxHP. 20% is noticable, but not that big of a deal. Also, you can still use your stabilizers early. It increases daily costs, but let's be honest: 3k or 5k a day makes next to no difference, when you have millions spare. Loyalty? Loyalty decays 20% every day that you don't (emphasis on the don't) use your Kubrow. That means that if you use your Kubrow everyday, Loyalty will stay at 100% (That's 200% Damage). Kubrows also lose 40% Loyalty when they are not revived. You can restore up to 60% Loyalty each day (3 interactions for 20% loyalty each). When you Kubrow starts to become powerful, the chances of him dying and you not being able to revive him are so slim that has pretty much never happened to me. And even if it happens, you can easily restore the lost Loyalty for free (It just takes around 10s). Planning to leave the game for a long time? Put the poor thing into stasis. This way there is no DNA Decay and no Loyalty Decay. Your Kubrow will be as good as new when you take him out of stasis. Overall, i highly prefer my trusty Zenzero even if i have all Sentinels and all Kubrows. He's proven extremely useful and efficient, and i've lost the count of how many times his Howl or Protect saved me. Bear in mind that this is my personal opinion and experience with Raksa Kubrows. By no way i mean to disregard other opinions or try to force players into using Kubrows. You are always free to play whatever you see fit and noone should complain about what you prefer. Thanks for reading my explanation, Have a great day.